Poke Hospital
by KiyanaTheCrow
Summary: ON HIATUS! This is a story about a Hospital for Pokemon, Run By Pokemon, known only to Pokemon. That's all I got I'm sorry. The only way to see if you like it it to read it.
1. Chapter 1

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ROUGH HOUSING OUT HERE!?" Banette yelled into the waiting room. "YOU'RE UPSETTING PATIENT 45: PURRLOIN, AND SHE HAS HEAD TRAUMA! SHE DOESN'T NEED THE AWFUL VIBES Y'ALL ARE SETTING OFF OUT HERE!" Banette glared at the two culprits, a Liepard and a Glameow, then ducked back into the north hall.

"Shuppet, can you go get me a Lum berry? I'm starting to get tired." Benette asked.

"Yea. Today has been slow, I'm not surprised your tired, it's way past midnight, and you need sleep." Shuppet said as she flew down the hall. Banette sat down on the bench. 'Damn, today has been slow. I've never felt so tired before.' Banette thought. Her breath hitched. 'Wait, me and Shuppet both have the Insomnia ability. Why am I tired!?' Banette thought. Shuppet flew back with two Lum berries.

"Here." Shuppet said, biting into her Lum. Benette took hers and popped it into her mouth.

"MISS BANETTE!" Banette's head flew towards the waiting room doors as a gurny flew through them, revealing her friend, Dr. Absol pushing it. The gurny had a Deino with a some burns and a huge gash on it's side. Banette could hear the devastated roars of a Hydreigon on the waiting room. She ran along side Absol.

"Shuppet, go console Miss Hydreigon." Banette ordered. Shuppet nodded and flew out into the waiting room. "Absol, give me a status report."

"Patient has sustained twenty third-degree burns, and a gash on his left, deep and healing. Condition: Nearing critical." Absol said. Banette nodded as they turned into a room that had Dragon's Tongue* growing around the frame. They sat Deino on the bed as Banette sprayed him with a Max Potion. The gash healed over into a scab, but the burns stayed. Banette sprayed him with a Burn Heal.

"He has been healed, but he has a chance of going critical. Let's give him a number and set him on a Heart Detector." Banette ordered. Absol pulled out a board, wrote 46 on it, set it down on the bed, and helped Banette pull the Heart Detector into the room. They hooked him up and Absol left to check on 45. Banette walked into the waiting room.

"Miss Hydreigon? Come with me please." Banette said. Hydreigon quickly got up and entered the hall.

"She seems calm. Shuppet, go take a break. You've done well child." Shuppet nodded sleepily and flew into Banette's office.

"How's my baby?" The middle head asked. "Is he gonna be alright?" The left one asked. "Is he gonna have to sleep here?" The right one asked. Banette held up her hands.

"He is currently fine, but he is dangerously close to critical condition. He should be fine, as long as he avoids stressful situations for awhile. He needs 24/7 monitoring, so he has to stay here" Banette said. "If you think you must, I can get someone to pull another bed in and you can stay here with him."

"Thanks. But, who did this?" All of Miss Hydreigon's heads asked at the same time. Banette hesitated.

"A Trainer. He/She used a Fire Type who knows Scratch and Flamethrower. They wanted to "Become Friends" with Deino." Banette said. She led Hydragon into 46's room. Hydreigon sat on the leaf bed that was just placed next to 46's bed. 46 began to stir. He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Ma? That you? Where am i?" He asked. Banette came up to him and gave him a cookie. "I'm Dr. Banette. I'm gonna be taking care of you for now. You can call me Miss Banette for now. That's what people call me. Again, I'll be taking care of you. At least until three A.M. That's when my shift ends. It's great to see you've awoken. Welcome to Poké-Hospital. You came in really injured." Banette said. Deino looked confused. Banette sighed.

"Sweetie, you came in hurt. Really hurt. Going home isn't aloud for you." Banette said. She turned to Hydreigon. "Is he allergic to curtain things, is there anything I should know about his health?"

"Well, he can't eat anything plant-based, it breaks him out in hives. Oh, and," Miss Hydreigon reached into the bracelet charm she had on and pulled out two pill bottles.

"He was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder and Paranoia. You have to crush them up and put them in his food." The middle head whispered. Banette nodded.

"Well, I will go contact the cooks and... "

"CODE YELLOW! CODE YELLOW! MISS BANETTE WE NEED YOU IN 21'S ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" A voice boomed over the intercom.

"On my way Houndoom." Banette said into her radio. Banette turned to leave as Hydreigon grabbed her arm. Banette looked at her.

"Be safe." Hydreigon said. Banette nodded.

"SHUPPET!" Banette yelled as she went through the waiting room into the east wing.

"Yes ma'am!?" Shuppet called as she appeared. "Grab my medic kit and my berry box." Banette ordered. Shuppet nodded and left. Banette charged into the room. "What's happening?" She said as one of the doctors, a Gothatell, answered her.

"21's kidneys have shut down. We need to do something, and fast." Banette looked horrified. "My abilities can't heal that. GET 21 INTO THE O.R. NOW!" She shrieked. One of the other doctors, a Medicham, picked up 21, a Minccino, and ran to the O.R. He quickly put her in the table as Banette ran to the supply closet. She pulled out two Minccino kidneys and ran to the O.R.

"I'm here, let's begin!"

* * *

 **(Time skip: Two hours later)**

Banette walked into the waiting room, over to the two worried Cinccinos.

"Mr and Mrs 'Cino? I'm Miss Banette. I'm the doctor in charge of your child." She said.

"How is she?" Mrs. 'Cino asked.

"She'll be fine. We found out the reason for her fainting spells and her inability to use the restroom. She had two kidneys that were rotting from the inside out. In other words, the cause of her illness was a trainer who had his "friend" use Sludge Bomb and she swallowed some of the poison from it. It bypassed the digestive system and took effect in the kidneys. We had them removed and replaced them with a new pair. The odd thing about this is that the kidneys we used were identical to the ones your child had. But only in DNA and structure. You child has left critical and is sleeping in her room. It is safe enough to visit her if you want." Banette said. They both nodded.

"After she wakes up she can go home if you so desire." Banette said.

"We don't wanna be hasty, it's best to leave her here." Mr. 'Cino said. Banette nodded as she let them in the room. The clock went off.

"Three A.M. My shift is over. Thank God. I have to go eat something." Banette said to herself, relieved. "SHUPPET!" Banette yelled as she went towards the exit. Shuppet appeared.

"Come on sweetie. Time to go home." Shuppet nodded as they left together.

* * *

 **(At Benette's house)**

"Shuppet, can you go set the table?" Banette asked. Shuppet nodded and flew away with the plates. Banette pushed over a curtain of leaves to grab some Pokémon food, which the kind Nurse Joy comes by once a week to give her. Banette hasn't told others about Nurse Joy for one reason: they would come by and "happen upon" her Pokémon food. She goes out to the table and puts the food on the plates in servings. The moment they sit down they dig in. Banette unzips her mouth just wide enough to pop some food into her mouth and chew it. Just as they were finishing up, Banette's radio went off. She zipped her mouth.

"What? It's after my shift! What is it!?" Banette snapped.

"Ma'am! It's a Code Blue down here. The whole hospital has been shut down!" A voice screeched. "Keldio was brought in earlier by Virizion! She asked for you specifically!"

"Oh, ok calm down Pidgeotto, I'm on my way." Banette replied. She put the radio down. "I'm sorry Shuppet, but dinner has been cancelled. Grab your gear."

"Why mom?" Shuppet asked. "We have a Legendary in the ICU."

* * *

 _ **[A.N.] I bet you are all wondering, "Why the major hostility against Trainers?". Well, in the prospective of wild Pokémon, well at least in my story, All Trainers are evil, leaving TKOed pokemon where they were instead of doing something to help them. This is a warning to you all, Pokémon whom of which are usually kind will have different personalities. You have been warned. Oh, and the * means things I have added in. Also, there are Man Made things that are being used in this story by pokemon. It isn't right, I know, and I would like help repairing these discrepancies.**_

 _ **So, Until next time, Stay Tuned, Keep your Pokemon Happy, and Ja Ne!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Banette burst through the ivy curtains of the ICU, charging up to the nearest nurse. Banette's mouth unzipped half way as she approached the nurse.

"Where is Virizion?" Banette asked angrily. The nurse pointed down the hall, frightened. Banette stalked down the hall. The moment the looked left, she saw Virizion, looking harried and pacing back and forth. Banette stalked over to her as her mouth became completely unzipped.

"This better be CRITICAL for me to be called down here." Banette growled, her voice echoing around. Virizion quickly looked at Banette as a ribbon of black smoke leaked out of Banette's mouth, waving around eerily.

"It is!" Virizion cried. "Look!" Banette looked into the room to see Keldio laying on the bed, machines hooked up to him. Banette's mouth zipped back up by itself. He was bruised and scratched and burnt badly.

"Oh my Darkrai. What happened to him?" Banette asked. Virizion started to cry.

"Cobalion. For the past month, Keldio has been getting more and more injured. Cobalion told me that he took Keldio's training up a notch, and I believed him! I found out that instead of playing with the other Pokémon on his free time, he has been shutting himself up in his room in the cave. One week ago, I was making my way down Keldio's corridor, when I heard crying coming down the hall. I walked up to Keldio's room and moved the ivy to see that he was hunched over, crying. I, being me, got worried and walked into his room. He stiffened, and I walked over to him. When he saw me, he relaxed. He had so many bruises. Deep, black, blue bruises. I used Pain Split on him, and healed him. I used Synthesis on myself, then used Pain Split again. I repeated this three times. When I finished, Keldio leaned into me and cried. I was surprised, as he never does that." Virizion sniffed out. Benette reached up and grabbed her hoof. She led Virizion over to the leaf bed that was set up in the hall.

"I moved him into my room, pulling down his Ivy door and putting it up in my room, cutting it in half. I carved out a doorway in his side of the room, and made a flower door for him. The up side to this was that I was able to keep an eye on him. After that, I never left his side. The only time I did was when he went to the bathroom and when we sat down for dinner. Yesterday, I had been given the task of collecting food, as it was my week to do that, so I had left to pick some berries. I was gone for half an hour. When I got back, I saw Cobalion coming out of My Corridor. I got suspicious and walked to my room. Through the Ivy curtain, I saw Keldio, on the floor in this state. I cried in anger and picked him up using Vine Wip. I stalked into the Main Hall and confronted Cobalion. I asked him why be would do this to him. He said that I wouldn't understand. He approached me and tried to deactivate my vines, but I used Double Kick and bolted. I don't remember how I knew how to get here. But I do remember Cobalion giving chase with a nice sized gash on his face. He and Terrakion don't know Synthesis, that gash is there to stay. Terrakion has nothing to do with this though." Banette nodded.

"I understand what you are going through. I'm not being empathetic, I'm being sympathetic. Mother would be you, I would be Keldio, ah, and Father would be Cobalion. Mother never knew about Father's abuse until she witnessed me evolving after I attacked him. My hate for him evolved me, and Father regretted the abuse, for Mother left him soon after. But something good came from all of that. I learned how to be a good parent to my darling Shuppet." Banette said. Virizion looked at Banette with puffy eyes.

"Why didn't you run away from that?" She asked.

"I did." Benette said. "But Mother quickly found me. After she brought me home, Mother left to get some food, and Father nearly killed me. It was when Mother had gotten home that I had attacked Father and evolved." Virizion flinched.

"Ok, I'm getting off track darling, I'm here to examine Keldio. And, if you will allow me, to kick some Cobalion ass!" Banette got up and went into Keldio's room. Virizion got up and started pacing again.

"Uh, hello? Miss Virizion?" Virizion jumped in surprise to see Shuppet floating right behind her. "I'm Shuppet. Mama should be out soon. Are you hungry?" Shuppet asked, showing Virizion the Berry Cake filled basket. Virizion's stomach grumbled. Shuppet giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. Lets sit and eat, ok?" Virizion nodded. Shuppet gave her some cake and they sat down.

Shuppet was in mid-bite when Virizion asked, "Is Miss Banette your mother?" Shuppet finished her bite and nodded. "Ok, so you should know, how did your mother become a doctor here?" Virizion questioned. Shuppet froze for a second.

"Well, that is a long story. And we have time. Eeehem! It all began when I had just hatched from my egg. I remember Mother and Grandmother looking so happy. With me by her side, she went out looking for job fliers. During that time, I devoted myself to the study of berries, their effects, and their contribution to the cooking community. Mother devoted herself to medical studies. Soon, Mother found a flier for an internship here at the Hospital." Shuppet said.

"Oh, those were the good days." Banette said. Shuppet and Virizion jumped, causing Banette to laugh. "So, you wanna know how I ended up here? I'll continue for Shuppet for a price of one if these!" Banette reached into the basket and grabbed some cake. She unzipped her mouth some and put small pieces of cake into her mouth.

"I applied and I was accepted. I was suppose to watch the best doctor do her work, and take notes. I was young and impressionable then. I always thought, 'Huh, how unorthodox. Removeing a piece of intestine when the culprit of the patient's condition is lung failure, but she must be right! She is best doctor!' for example. Finally, during an unneeded lung transplant that was suppose to be the removal of infected intestine tissue, I had had enough."

"'Everything your doing is wrong.' I had said. One of the doctors glared at me for almost interrupting the "Best Doctor's" work. 'He doesn't need a lung transplant, he needs some of his intestines removed. He will die if you don't take the infected intestine tissue out.'"

"'Silence, you stupid child! I know what I'm doing, and what I'm doing is right!' The Best Doctor yelled. Guess what happened next? The patient died two days later of, guess what, infected intestines. The whole hospital was in shock that I was right, and Best Doctor was wrong. They didn't expect me to be right the next 59 times!" Banette laughed. "Those were the days. Well, after that, the hospital fired her, and I replaced her. Heh, Shuppet had also decided to study her berries at that time! Hee hee~!" Banette turned towards Virizion.

"It seems your date was a little off. The tests I took after healing him showed that he's been on the receiving end of abuse for four months now." Virizion looked horrified. "But, that can't be. He hid it so well!" She cried. Banette nodded. "Ya know, Keldio should be waking up soon, you should go visit him." Banette said softly. Virizion nodded and went into Keldio's room.

"Shuppet." Banette said. Shuppet looked at her. "It's high time I contacted Kyurem. Just imagine how HAPPY he'll be when he hears about this." Shuppet made a noise of approval, then looked at her mom.

"Need me to write up my progress report for Ms. Xerneas?" Shuppet asked. Banette nodded, and Shuppet flew off to get started.


	3. Hiatus!

Hello Everyone, it's me, your friendly Pokemon Trainer/Crow, Lavender. I'm here to apologize to you all and say that I'm... well, I'm going on an extended Hiatus. I am so DEEPLY sorry to have gotten people's hopes up with the fact that this might have been a New Chapter to all of my stories. I have my reasons for this:

 **1) I am very stressed, and that isn't helping my story writing.**

 **2) I have an extreme case of Writer's Block.**

 **3) I haven't found any... inspiration, to keep going with these stories. For now.**

I hope you all understand when I say that I really do need to get my act together, and I'm extending my break to do so. If I manage to squeeze a chapter out here and there, it doesn't mean that I'm out of Hiatus, it only means that those chapters managed to get thrown together and they made SENSE.

Does this mean that I'm abandoning these stories? Oh frig no. I'm too attached to these stories, and I'm gonna see them through to the end! I'm will not:

 **1) Abandon**

 **2) Discontinue**

 **3) Put these stories up for adoption**

When I do come out of Hiatus, these Author's Notes will be deleted and the story will continue like nothing ever happened.

So, my lovely people, Until Next Time, Stay Tuned, Keep your Pokemon Happy, and Ja Ne!~


End file.
